Exposed
by Kiyoko Usagi
Summary: LxRaito. Raito decided to play a game. To win L's heart and his true name. What happens when both sides fall more in love than expected? And what happens when L finds out Raito is Kira? Rating may be changed for later chapters. Spoiler: L's real name.
1. Fingers

Wellthis is my first fanfic on this site. I post others on TONFA so if you like Naruto, go check them out: ) This particular piece of fiction doesn not follow the real story much. Warnings include: M/M and possibe sexy scenes later on if it gets any reviews. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Exposed**

**Chapter 1- Fingers.**

Raito swayed his legs absent-mindedly as he stared off into space looking at the quirky detective known as L. He held his chin in the palm of his hand as he rested his elbow on the table. The room was glowing from the computer screens. Raito's mind was far off in thought. Thoughts of the detective in front of him, thoughts of how to kill him, thoughts of how to win, and thoughts of how to stop falling in love. Ever since day one Raito has hated and loved L. L's body excites Raito in ways that it shouldn't, his mind enthralls the young boy, everything about L's being makes Raito melt, but…he hates him fiercely enough to want nothing more than to see L dead. He hates L's determination to see Kira put to death; he hates L's skeptic eyes, as they look at Raito clearly saying, "I know you are Kira."

"Is there something wrong Raito-kun?" the detective asked. His black, sleepless eyes bore into Raito's very soul. Raito felt exposed…naked. The detective's gaze was enough for Raito to lose control of everything. He remained calm and sighed before answering the odd man.

"I've hit a roadblock," Raito stated tearing his gaze from the detective. He looked at the computer scanning all the facts about the Kira case.

"This makes two of us," L said sullenly. Raito blinked a few times before finding something to say.

"Want to go eat lunch with me?" Raito sucked in his breath. Did it sound like he was asking him on a date? Did it sound like a plan to kill him? The tension was thick and Raito searched L's eyes for any indication of what he was thinking or what he would say.

"Can we go to that coffee shop you showed me?" L asked. Raito smiled breathing a sigh of relief, playing it off as a worn out sigh. He nodded and the two stood up to make their way to the coffee shop.

* * *

"What are you thinking Raito-kun?" L asked as he sat perched in his chair sipping his sugar-infested coffee.

"Is Misa still under suspicion?" Raito bluntly asked. L's eyes widened for a moment, but seconds later his face was blank just as usual.

"There is concrete proof she is the Second Kira."

"Have you ever thought that maybe Kira was leaving fake clues to lead you to innocent people?"

"When she was under interrogation, there was enough proof there to say she was the Second Kira without her even confessing, and then suddenly…she changed. I still think Kira has the ability to give others his power and when they are caught…to make them give it up, losing all their memory of ever aiding him. But yes Raito-kun there is that possibility he is leaving false trails." L finished his coffee and began to play with his spoon. Raito rested his chin in the palm of his had, his other hand tracing the mouth of his coffee mug. L watched Raito for a moment. "You have very slender fingers Raito-kun." Raito's eyes widened. Was that a compliment…or an insult? Usually in Disney movies, the evildoers have long slender fingers to symbolize slyness or wickedness. Was L indicating something more or was he simply admiring Raito's fingers?

"Thanks," he said unsure of really what to say. _'Why won't you just die of a sugar overdose?'_

"Shall we get back to work now?" L asked standing up and putting his shoes back on.

"…Sure." The two walked in silence back to headquarters. Raito was still thinking of the comment L gave to him. Was it meant as something harmful…or was it simply just a statement? Raito could never be sure with L.

"Raito-kun?" Raito's brown eyes followed the sound of the detective's voice. "Did I offend you somehow?" He knew!

"No. I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"Something personal." L nodded defeated.

"I've been thinking about something personal too," L said trying to catch Raito's interest. But to the detective's dismay, Raito didn't seem interested. "I've been thinking about how much I like working with you. And I'm glad we hit a roadblock. Because as soon as Kira is caught, I don't think we'll see each other again." Raito turned fully to look at the pale detective. Confusion was evident in his creamy, brown eyes.

"L…" L brushed it off with a wave of his hand. He moved at a faster pace to the now in view headquarters.

* * *

L lay in bed thinking over his day. There was no lead on Kira anymore. Criminals kept dying, people kept saying L was useless, but there had to be something. Something he'd missed.

"Ryuuzaki?" a quite voice asked. L looked up to see Raito standing in his doorway.

"Raito-kun?"

"I can't sleep. And I knew you couldn't either. Could we talk?" L looked skeptically at the boy standing awkwardly in his doorway. Did he really just want to talk?

"Sure Raito-kun." L patted the empty space next to him indicating that the boy should sit there. Raito hopped onto the bed and sighed. He folded his hands under his head and looked up at the ceiling.

"I've missed you." _'I need his name. I need to find a weakness.'_ L was startled by the words. He looked over at Raito's face. Innocence was so evident in that beautiful face he was almost at awe by the boy, but something was there in his eyes, something L couldn't quite put his finger on.

"We see each other every day, Raito-kun."

"No, you don't understand. I miss times like this. When we were chained together…I miss always being with you." Raito brushed his fingers slowly over the detective's soft lips. L slowly shut his eyes enjoying the feeling. '_Bingo! I've found a weakness. Affection!'_

"Raito-kun, I'm much older than you." L's eyes were mearly open to slits.

"I don't care." Raito straddled the dazed man under him and gently began grinding his hips into the man.

"Yagami-kun! I care!" L fought back the urge to give into the boy and pushed him off. Raito looked out the window for a second.

"I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone now." _'Damn it L! Why are you so difficult?'_

"No…wait. I don't want to be alone." L chewed his bottom lip trying to figure out Raito's next move. _'I've shown him too much! But that feeling I had when he touched me...I liked it.'_

"It was wrong of me to come here. I'm sorry." Raito ran out the door. He had to act as if it all was an accident…everything was all carefully thought out, but he hadn't expected that reaction, that kind of innocence to be displayed on L's pale face; that kind of…needing.

L sat on his bed, dazed. What had just happened? Did Raito truly come in there because he missed him? Or was there something more that L didn't want to see? Did Raito come there to get information? Was Raito Kira? He'd acted so strange after L complimented him on his fingers. L tried to get some sleep, but it was even harder than it was before. He counted sheep backwards and forwards; he'd even read the dictionary! Nothing made him tired.

* * *

"Raito! You seem to be upset. What? Did L shut you down?" Ryuk chortled. Raito threw a book at the laughing shinigami and fell back onto his bed. Ryuk continued to laugh even harder. "Poor Raito! You know…you could just find out his name by giving me half your life and then you'd get the eyes!"

"No, Ryuk. I'll get it eventually. I'll even kill him with my own hands if I have to!"

"Then you'd be convicted of being Kira!"

"Or I could plead insanity saying that all the work hours and the stress of always fearing for my life finally made me snap!"

"You'd still go to jail. And criminals would stop being punished!"

"No…I'd give instruction to Misa to continue judging just like before."

"You're smart Raito!" Raito smiled and threw an apple over to Ryuk. The tall shinigami caught the apple and danced in excitement for a moment admiring the red fruit before eating it.

"I'm going to bed Ryuk," Raito said stretching. He removed his clothing and got under the bed sheets. Everything was going to work out in the end. It had to.

* * *

It's a short introduction, but if I get at least ONE review, and as soon as I get it...I'll update. I've already written chapters 1-3. 


	2. Five Percent

Yay! Now the story continues! This story will only be updated when I get reviews, it may sound harsh but if you'd look at each of my sites and notice the amount of stories I have on them...you'll understand. I need to give the ones recieving the most feedback the most attention. : )**

* * *

**

**Exposed**

**Chapter 2- Five Percent**

"Where's Raito-kun?" L asked as he looked at his group of investigators. They all shrugged looking around too. _'Did I really offend him last night?'_ "Maybe he's sick. Yagami-san? Could you check up on him today when you've got the time?"

"Of course. I'll give him a call right away."

"No…I mean go see him." Soichiro looked quizically at L.

"Do you mean to tell me…"

"That I still think Raito is Kira…possibly. I'm not even sure what I think anymore. But he and I had an interesting conversation last night that made me rethink my calculations. I've raised my suspicion of Raito being Kira to five percent."

"We've locked him in a cell, forced me to pretend to kill him, you've chained him to yourself! How on earth can you still think he is Kira?!"

"Raito's smart. Kira has given us no leads, if Raito is Kira it's easy for him to avoid giving us leads because he knows what we are looking for." Soichiro's face burned with anger. He was tired of having his own son under suspicion.

"Fine…I'll go check up on him!" Soichiro stomped away. He didn't relax until he got home. He looked up at his home and sighed. What would he do if his son was Kira?

* * *

"Raito! Raito! You home?" Soichiro yelled. No one answered. He walked around the house until he heard coffing. He went upstairs and knocked on Raito's door. "Raito? May I come in?"

"Yes Dad," replied a weak voice. Soichiro opened the door and saw a red-nosed, stuffy-eyed Raito.

"Raito! You look horrible!" Raito sneezed and rubbed his eyes.

"I feel horrible," he croaked.

"Ryuuzaki was right. You _are_ sick!" _'And maybe he can stop thinking my son is Kira now!'_

"I think I have some kind of flu bug. I'm sore and all congested."

"Raito, you just stay in bed and rest. Don't even think about coming to headquarters today. Besides, you don't want the rest of the team getting sick either do you?"

"Of course not. I'll stay home and rest today Dad." Raito turned over in his bed and blew his nose. Soichiro looked at his son with pity. Why did L think Raito was Kira? _'He's a good boy, what does L see that everyone else doesn't?'_

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, if I eat anything I'll throw up." Soichiro nodded and made his way out.

* * *

"Raito! I'm amazed. How'd you make yourself look so sick in such little time?" Ryuk asked.

"Lemon drops into the eyes, hot sauce to the tonue, and I used some of Sayu's blush on my nose," Raito said wiping the blush off his face. Ryuk laughed fully grabbing his stomach.

"You're really smart Raito!"

"Now I just need L to visit me somehow. Maybe I should call him saying I've got some information, but when he gets here I'll say I lied and I just really wanted to see him and apologize to him for last night."

"Isn't he a little smart for that?"

"You should have seem him, Ryuk. His eyes wanted me last night. He'll believe me."

"This is going to be interesting," Ryuk said sounding highly amused at Raito's plans.

* * *

"He was coughing, sneezing, his throat was scratchy, he even said he was sore! I looked him over and he definatly wasn't fibbing. His eyes were all puffy and his nose was about as red as Roudolf's." Soichiro reported to L. L nodded listening intently on what Soichiro said.

"Should I go visit him and bring him some soup?" L asked.

"I'd rather not have you catch what he has."

"No, I think it be a good idea. Watari, could you cook some chicken noodle soup? I want to bring it over to Raito-kun. I'll tell him you made it though." Watari chuckled and nodded.

"Ryuuzaki, I don't think that is a good idea. You'll get sick too!" Matsuda defended. L looked at the young police officer for a long moment. "If I get sick you'll take over for the day. How about that?" Matsuda smiled brightly. Soichiro sighed and ran a hand through his graying hair in annoyance. He'd given up trying to fight L.

* * *

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_ Raito picked up the phone and made his voice slightly nasily and weak-sounding. "…Hello?"

"Raito-kun, it's Ryuuzaki. How are you feeling?"

"Better now that I'm talking to you." Raito winked over at Ryuk. L laughed nervously beofre continuing.

"Watari made some chicken noodle soup for you. It's homemade! I was wondering if I could bring it over?"

"That'd be great! I'd like to see you."

"Yes…well I'll see you soon?"

"Sure." _Click._ "That was almost too easy! Pretty soon I'll have L eating out of the palm of my hand!"

"Can I watch you put lemon drops in your eyes this time?" Ryuk asked.

"Sure, just don't laugh if I start crying. It really does sting." Ryuk laughed and followed Raito to the kitchen.

Raito hurried through the steps of making himself look as sick as possible. He put blush on his nose, dripped lemon drops into his eyes, poured Tabasco sauce and milk down his throat and used a feather to make himself sneeze a bunch of times and while doing all this Ryuk sat there laughing almost to the point of crying. "Raito! I've never seen something so funny!"

"Shut up Ryuk!" Raito warned. There was the sound of the doorbell and Raito made his way down the stairs slowly making sure he coughed enough times to sound natural but to get his point across. He slowly opened the door and sniffed when he saw the quirky detective standing there with a plastic bowl full of chicken noodle soup. Raito smiled and opened the door more to allow L inside. L looked around the house. He had never been to Raito's. He'd only seen it on camera.

"You have a nice home," L said. Raito put the chicken noodle soup in the microwave for five seconds, poured it into a soup bowl and sat at the kitchen table.

"Thank you. Mmm, looks good!" Raito took a spoonful of chicken noodle to his mouth and allowed it to slide down his throat. _'Nothing tastes out of the ordinary. Hopefully he isn't drugging me or anything.'_

"I thought you'd like someone to look after you today. I've left your father in charge to Matsuda's displeasure. I had told him that if he allowed me to have a little time off, he'd get to be in charge. He's quite gullible." L lightly chuckled for a moment watching Raito sip his warm soup. "Is it to your liking? Watari made it from scratch. He's quite good at things like that."

"It's very good."

"You know when you're sick, you often can't really appreciate how good things taste because your nose is blocked up. It must be extremely good for you to give it a "very good." Raito paused looking straight at L.

"What are you getting at Ryuuzaki?"

"Nothing. I was just observing."

"You're never observing unless it's about the Kira case."

"Eat, Raito. I want you to get better." Raito couldn't stomach any more of the delicious soup. He was to riled up. L wasn't making his visit just to see Raito and help him get better. He was making sure nothing suspicious was going on.

"I've lied to you," Raito said. _'I better make this sound sappy.'_ L cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sick. I got scared. Last night…when I…well you know…I didn't want to see you today cause I was afraid that you and I would feel awkward or maybe I'd ruined our friendship. I was afraid of seeing you today…that's all."

"Lemon drops, milk and Tabasco sauce?" L asked. How did he know? Raito nodded.

"I used to do it too. When I didn't feel like working, I'd fake sick."

"Ryuuzaki! You're terrible!" Raito gasped.

L laughed, "Then it would seem you are as terrible as I. Faking sick to avoid me. Didn't work did it? I knew there was something wrong."

"You know me too well Ryuuzaki. I don't think I could ever hide anything from you." L analyzed that last statement. _I don't think I could ever hide anything from you._ Either Raito was being truthful, or he was trying to force L to believe that he wasn't Kira. Nonetheless, L would play this game right along with Raito.

"Not many can." Raito continued to sip on his cooling soup.

"Want to share? Now that you know I'm not actually sick?" Raito asked holding out a spoonful of Watari's homemade chicken noodle soup. L considered the proposition for a moment. He looked at Raito's hand. If he were to accept it, Raito wouldn't be handing him the spoon.

"Not hungry."

Raito sighed, "Oh come on Ryuuzaki! It's good!" Raito chimed.

"I've had it before Raito-kun."

"But I wanted to feed you." The innocence in Raito's voice was overpowering. L almost lunged at the boy sitting across from him to kiss him, touch him, anything! But he held back despite what his body wanted.

"That's funny Raito-kun, but despite my manner I'm not _that_ childish." Raito pouted. L licked his lips subconsciously. He wanted Raito more and more each day. Last night he almost gave in and this frightened the detective. He showed Raito one weakness, and that was all he needed to get in. Just one spot of weakness and L would be completely under the control of Raito. This, L could not allow. He had to break it to the boy that they were never going to be more than just co-workers and friends.

"Could have fooled me," Raito stood quickly and made his way to the sink to wash his bowl and spoon. He sighed. Things weren't working out for him as much as he'd hoped. Ryuk took notice of this as he started to snigger.

"Raito-kun, we can be friends, but that's all." Ryuk laughed harder. Raito's face burned with anger.

"What if I don't want to be _just_ friends?"

"I'm sorry Raito-kun. I can't get attached to you."

"Why's that?" Tears started to swell up in the corners of Raito's eyes.

"You're still a suspect," L said barely above a whisper. Raito brushed away his tears and nodded.

"Still? I've done everything that you've asked of me! There is no proof that I am Kira!"

"That's why you're a suspect. Because it's as if you are too innocent."

* * *

Review if you want the story to continue : ) 


	3. Too Innocent

Your reviews are what keeps the story going: ) If you like it, review it! Basically, this is where the story's plot kicks in.

* * *

**Exposed**

**Chapter 3- Too Innocent**

"Too innocent? Who cares if I'm _too_ innocent! I _like_ you L! Is that so hard to understand?" _'I'm going to stab your eyes out L!'_

"I can't get involved with you. It'll impair my judgment, and what about your father and your family and I'm a boy and-"

"I don't care about that! I don't care about any of that! For once in your life L stop thinking over everything and just let your heart take over," Raito yelled, but as the words kept coming the volume kept getting softer, and his tone became a plea. _'Is this even a game anymore? Or am I fighting him because I truly want to be with him?'_ L stared at the younger boy in awe. Something had changed in his eyes, that one thing that L couldn't quite put his finger on…it was no longer there.

"I'm ugly."

"Maybe I like my men ugly," Raito said stepping forward to the uneasy detective.

"So you're saying I'm ugly?"

"No L. To me you look perfect." _'Just let your damn guard down!'_

"I need to go back. I'm sure everyone things by now I've gotten lost." L rushed to the door. Raito stood there in the kitchen, his face flushed.

* * *

L rushed as fast as he could back to headquarters. He stopped in an alley. His breathing was uneven and he desperately wished he had a chocolate bar around. _'Raito-kun…likes me?'_ Tears threatened to fall down the detective's pale face as he grabbed his stomach. He'd never run so fast in his life! 

"L?" asked an older, wiser voice. "What happened?"

"Watari, I just want to be alone." Watari's wrinkled face held much sympathy for the detective. To Watari, L was like his own son. He picked the boy up and brushed away his tears.

"Did Raito like the soup?"

"Yes, very much. Watari, what happens when I get too close to him?"

"To Raito? I wouldn't know. He seems like a good boy, but you're the one who suspects him of being Kira."

"Would it be wrong to get _involved_ with him?" L bit at his thumb nervously.

"I don't see why not. If you like him, then like him! I don't ever want to find you crying in an alley ever again. I want you to be happy." L smiled a small smile and hugged Watari. Watari smiled warmly as he hugged the boy back. "If he really is Kira though, his main goal would be to kill you. If Raito likes you, shouldn't that stand for something?" L nodded. He hadn't thought of it that way.

* * *

"Damn it! I was so close! I had him cornered!" 

"Ha! Ha! L shut Raito down! L shut Raito down!" Ryuk sang as he laughed.

"Shut up Ryuk! I'll just have to come onto him a little more forcefully and not accept no for an answer!" _'I will get him to fall for me. That is a promise.'_

_

* * *

_

"Raito! How're you feeling today?" Soichiro asked his son as the boy strided into headquarters. Last night, all Raito could think about was how to make L fall for him...a task he thought would be easy, he was slightly mistaken.

"Much better. All I needed was a day off to rest. Any progress while I was gone?"

"We found this," L stated. His eyes didn't leave the computer screen. In one hand he had a chocolate bar and the other he was delicately holding a piece of paper over his head. Raito took the paper and analyzed the picture. "We assume the hooded figure is Kira. I went back over the Ray Penbar incident and saw this."

Raito fought back the urge to just kill L right then and there. This wasn't good. If they analyzed that picture any fuller…they'd find him! "Good job Ryuuzaki." L nodded still not looking at the younger boy. "What do you intend on doing with the picture now?"

"I plan to enhance it." Raito's eyes widened. He searched for something to say but time was running out.

"I think I'm still a little woozy. I'm going to sit down." Raito left the room and crunched up in the restroom.

* * *

"Yagami-san, I want you to take this to the Police Academy and have a team of specalists investigate it there." 

"Yes."

"I'm going to go check up on Raito-kun." L walked into the restroom and saw the younger boy hunched over a toilet.

"Are you really sick this time Raito-kun?"

"I think so. Did Watari put lima beans in that soup? I'm allergic to lima beans."

"I'm not sure. I don't think so…" L placed his slender index finger over his lips as he stood in thought for a moment. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe you should go home?" _'Raito-kun reacted too strangely to the picture. Could he really be…I'm raising my suspicions to 15 percent.'_

"No. We just had a breakthrough today. I want to catch Kira." L crouched next to Raito and gently rubbed his back. The feeling soothed the panicked teenager and he sighed, his muscles relaxing.

"We'll take it slow. I like working with you Raito-kun."

"I like you, L." L quickly withdrew his hand.

"I told you to call me Ryuuzaki."

"L, Ryuuzaki, Earl Coil, whoever you are. They're all just fake names. What does it matter?"

"Each one has a special meaning to me. L especially."

"Why?"

"It's the most similar to my name." Raito smiled. L was letting his guard down.

"Ryuuzaki, could you please just…hold me?" L thought it over for a second. The words Watari had said yesterday. _If he really is Kira though, his main goal would be to kill you. If Raito likes you, shouldn't that stand for something._ L brought the younger man close to him. He pulled Raito into his chest. "Thank you." Raito pulled L's arms around him tighter. "I really do like you, Ryuuzaki." L listened to the words they were real… sincere. L allowed his guard to go down, something he thought that he'd regret later, but for now, Raito was the only thing that mattered to him, and he'd protect him no matter what the cost.

* * *

Soichiro stomped loudly into the investigation room, cheeks flushed and eyebrows furrowed. "What happened Chief?" Matsuda asked taking note of Soichiro's appearance. 

"The Police Academy won't aid us in the investigation! They don't want anything to do with Kira!" Sighs of frusteration could be heard in the room. "Where's L? I need to tell him what's happened!"

"He's in the restroom with Raito," Aizawa replied.

* * *

"Ryuuzaki?" Raito asked softly. 

"Mm?"

"Would you ever like me back?" L was startled by the innocence that he'd been seeing in Raito the past few days.

"I already do, Raito-kun." L laced his fingers with Raito's. They looked at each other, slowly inching in closer, and closer…

"Ryuuzaki? Raito?!" Soichiro gasped. "What are you two…" L stood quickly. Raito was still on the floor, astonished about what almost happened. He hated his father for coming in so fast. _'I almost had him!'_

"Yagami-san, well, you see, Raito-kun doesn't feel well still so I was helping him and…" L quickly ran out of the restroom and into the stairway.

"Raito? What were you two doing?"

"I like him. I didn't expect you to understand."

"What about Misa?"

"What _about_ Misa? She annoys me and half the time I can't stand her! I was only using her. I was trying to be something I'm not. I was pretending to be straight when in fact…I'm gay." Soichiro took in a deep breath. He let the words sink in. His own son…gay?

"I don't understand. How so sudden? You've always dated girls."

"Correction. I've always brought home girls. I dated boys."

"How…how long has this…?"

"Freshmen year of high school."

"Have you ever…"

"No. I'm a virgin when it comes to boys. I tried with girls…but I felt nothing."

"Raito, this is startling."

"Like I said. I didn't expect you to understand. Just know that I like Ryuuzaki. And I think he likes me too." Raito blushed. _'Am I truly turning into a sap? I need to kill L…and fast.'_ Soichiro nodded. His face was pale and he felt his world crashing down upon him. Raito walked passed him, most likely to go back to the investigation room. The news Soichiro was going to tell L suddenly escaped him. He couldn't remember why he went into the bathroom in the first place.

* * *

"Yagami-san? Yagami-saaan!" L shouted. He waved a hand in front of the elder man. Soichiro blinked and faced his reality once again. 

"…Yes, yes?"

"What happened at the Police Academy?"

"Oh…right. They wouldn't take the picture. They want nothing to do with the Kira case. They all fear for their lives."

"I thought something like this was going to happen. I'm going to send the picture to the FBI back in America. They'll investigate it for us." Raito stood in the corner of the room. Everything was happening too fast. He had to kill L now! But he couldn't. His progress with L only started in the past few hours. And it would be impossible for L to reveal his true name within the next few hours, especially now, when Kira's identity was soon to be discovered. Raito's own identity. _'I've lost? This can't be happening.'_

_

* * *

_Review if you'd like the story to continue: ) And I thank all those who have reviewed. I write this only for you : ) 


	4. Okapi

This chapter was a short one, I've got company over and it's not easy when people continue yelling around the room and whatnot. Well enjoy! Review if you want this story to continue**

* * *

**

**Exposed**

**Chapter 4- Okapi **

"L?" Raito asked as he watched the detective suck on a lollipop while staring at the glowing computer. "L?" Still no answer. Raito sighed. "Ryuuzaki?"

"Yes Raito-kun?" Raito smiled, L's childishness was simply amazing.

"I was wondering…now that we almost have caught Kira, could we take a break and go somewhere?"

"Like…the coffee shop?" L asked innocently. Raito smiled nervously. _'Ok Raito, just breathe. If L says no…just…keep persisting. He's got to give in some time!'_

"No…I was thinking more on the lines of…a date?" L blinked. "Maybe a trip to the zoo or something?"

"I haven't been to the zoo ever since I was a child." L mused.

"Well, why don't we go then?" _'Come on L…how hard is it to say yes!'_

"I don't know."

"Ryuuzaki! Please?" L sighed and bit into his lollipop.

"I guess we could go to the zoo. But…does it have to be a date?" Raito glared at L. "Ok, ok…a date it is!" Raito smiled brightly.

* * *

"What's your favorite animal?" Raito asked as he innocently brushed his hand against L's as they walked passed the monkeys. A crimson blush crawled its way up the pale detective's neck as he crossed his arms over his chest, clearing his throat. _'Please don't fall for Raito-kun…please don't fall for Raito-kun.'_ L repeated over and over in his head. "Ryuuzaki?"

"My favorite animal? Huh…if I had to pick anything I'd pick the Okapi." Raito raised his eyebrows in surprise. A _normal_ person would pick a lion or an elephant but leave it up to L to pick an unusual animal like the Okapi. A few children ran by the two causing L to shrink behind Raito.

"Why the Okapi?"

"Because it's different and not many people take time to appreciate it. Zebras get all the attention but the Okapi has zebra stripes on its bottom, but no one thinks anything of it. It's a vanishing giant that needs help in the wild but people are more concerned with saving the whales or sea turtles." Raito nodded. "What's your favorite animal?"

"Humans."

"Why?"

"Because they have the power to do so much good for the world but despite all that power and ability they ruin the Earth and kill each other. It's sad."

"So…how does that make humans your favorite?"

"Because there are good humans too. Like you Ryuuzaki." Raito winked. L blushed and bit his index fingernail out of embarrassment.

"I'm not doing too good of a job right now."

"How's that?" The pair stopped at the tiger exhibit and Raito took out his camera. He focused it on the beautiful creatures and snapped a few shots.

"I've been letting Kira get away with killing all those criminals."

"Could you stand there?" Raito asked. L pointed to himself in disbelief. "Yes you silly!" L blushed.

"Stand where?"

"Right in front but slightly to the left of that tiger." L did as was told. "Look natural." Raito snapped a picture. He looked at L with his brow furrowed in thought for a moment. L was too tense, to nervous. "Ryuuzaki! Loosen up, smile or something."

"Smile?"

"Yes! Smile. You look cute believe it or not when you do." L formed his usually expressionless face into a small smile. Raito snapped a few pictures. "You look adorable."

"Raito-kun…stop showering me with so many compliments. I don't know how to respond to such attention." Raito licked his lips. _'I'm winning now L.'_

"You could, at least, hold my hand as we walk around?" L thought for a moment.

"I guess it couldn't hurt."

"No shit Sherlock," Raito teased. L looked at his feet in shame. "Hey, I was only kidding. I like you L…I mean Ryuuzaki."

"I like you too, Raito-kun. I'm just…scared."

"Of what?"

"Liking you more than I should."

"There's nothing to be scared of Ryuuzaki! I'm not going to bite you…unless you want me to."

"Raito-kun!" L gasped. Raito chuckled. He wrapped his arm around L and pulled him closer to his body. L rested his head on the younger boy for a moment. _'Well, I've fallen in love with Raito-kun.'_

"Want to go see the Okapi?" L's face brightened. They walked quickly to the odd animal and marveled at its surprising beauty. Raito looked at the animal that was currently eating leaves off a tree and back at L. He thought for a moment about why the detective really liked the Okapi, and not just the answer he gave before. Why he _really_ liked it. "I think I figured you out."

"What?" L asked staggered.

"I figured out why you like the Okapi so much."

"I already told you Raito-kun."

"No…why you _really_ like it. You like it because like you, it's different from most. It would be like saying the Zebra is your average human and the Okapi is you. You don't fit in with the other Zebras because you're different. You shelter yourself away from others and rather live alone because of that little bit of difference."

"Actually Raito-kun…I never thought of that…but now that you've said that…it's true."

"Well, I'm kind of amazing like that." L blushed. Raito pulled L into a tight hug in front of the Okapi exhibit. He leaned in for a kiss…only to be rejected with a cheek. He kissed L's cheek softly and rested his head on L's shoulder. "Ryuuzaki, I'm not going to hurt you." _'Do I mean that? Does killing count as hurting?'_

"I…still suspect you of being Kira."

"I know. I don't mind anymore." L gave Raito a puzzled look. _'He doesn't care?'_

"That's a change. You used to be so determined to prove yourself innocent."

"Eh the worst thing that's going to happen is I'm going to be unjustly convicted of being Kira and sent to the electric chair."

"You've changed Yagami-kun."

"Bad or good?"

"I don't know. Before you were so…determined. Now you're just a love-struck teenager."

"Can you blame me? If you really took time to look at yourself, you'd realize how attractive you are." _'This can't be happening. Am I meaning what I'm saying?'_

"Can we go see the penguins?" L asked changing the subject. Raito sighed but did as L wanted. Raito watched L marvel and the awkward birds. And he thought to himself. Has he really fallen for L? Would killing L make this feeling go away? Or would it only make it worse?

* * *

"I had a nice time today Ryuuzaki," Raito said as they walked back to headquarters hand in hand.

"Me too Raito-kun. Maybe…maybe we should go out on dates more often?" Raito smiled and pulled L closer to him.

"Maybe. That is…if you'll learn to loosen up a bit?"

"How?"

"Let me kiss you?"

"Don't you think that would be moving too fast?" L eyes were opened to the point of almost falling out.

"You almost kissed me when we were in the bathroom yesterday."

"Well…you were…you didn't…it was…" Raito giggled. He enjoyed seeing L so nervous, so awkward, just like the Okapi.

"It isn't horrible. Kissing," Raito clarified.

"Well…it's just that…I've never actually well…kissed anyone before," L said shamefully. Raito laughed out loud. L fumbled around with his hands nervously, hanging his head in shame.

"It's not a crime, L. You just haven't found that other Okapi yet. So far all you've seen were the Zebras and none of them appealed to you."

"Are you saying that you are…another Okapi?"

"If you want me to be."

"I'd like that." Raito smiled as he leaned in to kiss L. Their lips awkwardly touched. L panicked. He laughed and pulled away.

"L…the point of kissing is to kiss. Not just tease me."

"What if I like teasing you? And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Ryuuzaki?"

"Ryuuzaki? Please just let me kiss you. It's driving me crazy," Raito pleaded. His chocolate eyes held the innocence L took notice of before. He wanted to give into Raito but something didn't feel right. Raito was still _too_ innocent. L still thought of the possibility of Raito being Kira. But a kiss couldn't endanger his life…well at least to his knowledge on the Kira case, Kira needs a name _and_ a face. Raito only sees L's face. He doesn't know L's real name. "Just one kiss. Please?" L sighed in defeat. He nodded knowing that Raito wouldn't stop pleading until he got what he wanted. Raito once again leaned in. The kiss wasn't as bad as L thought it would have been. Raito's lips were smooth and he moved his tongue slowly over L's bottom lip asking for entrance into the detective's unexplored mouth. L opened his mouth allowing Raito to deepen the kiss. Raito wrapped his arms around L's body, pulling him closer. L ran his hands through Raito's hair, eyes closed. L felt his legs becoming weak. His heart raced and his mind became blank. All that mattered was the kiss.

Raito broke the kiss, ending it with a soft peck on the lips. L slowly opened his eyes to look at Raito. Something about Raito's eyes changed. They were still the innocent eyes of an unsure teenage boy, but there was something else there, a hint of confidence.

"How was it?" Raito asked as the two walked into headquarters and though the numerous security checks.

"Not bad. I wouldn't mind if we did that more often." Raito laughed light-heartedly. _'You're cute L.'_

_

* * *

_Review if you want to see more of this story : ) The next one will be better. I need to be the only one in a room when I write and I haven't been able to have "quiet time" this weekend.


	5. Disbelief

Here's where we vote. Do we want lemons in this story? Or should it be implied they "do" stuff but in later chapters. Give me your own personal opinions. I'd like to know what you want to read. : )

* * *

**Exposed**

**Chapter 5- Disbelief**

L had gotten feedback in record time from the FBI. The picture was enhanced. It was amazing to him that Kira was a student, a young boy to be exact. A tear fell onto the picture as L realized whom this boy was. He fought back the urge to crumble into pieces. He avoided saying this boy's name in his mind. He avoided looking around the dark room. He avoided even common sense. _'It isn't true! The picture is wrong! He couldn't be…'_ But deep down, L knew it was correct. Raito is Kira. Another tear fell onto the picture. L secretly wished that the salty tears would smudge the picture making Raito's beautiful face disappear. Then he'd make a point to "accidentally" burn the picture and burry it deep within the Earth. He wished, but knew it would never happen. The FBI sent L a smudge-proof picture of Kira, of Raito. _'I always knew, and yet I allowed myself to fall so deeply for him. All he wants to do is kill me.'_ Pain surged through the detective as he felt his heart break into shattered pieces. Kira wanted to kill L. Everyone knew this. L was Kira's biggest opponent. _'I was too naïve. Raito made me feel this way for him. He pretended to like me so I'd give him my name. Raito…was only using me.' _The detective sniffed as he pitifully watched more of his tears fall onto the picture of Kira. _'I wish I'd never taken this case.'_

_

* * *

_

"Ryuk?" Raito asked as he flipped through his developed pictures from the zoo. Ryuk loomed over Raito looking at the pictures as well. "Which one is best?" Ryuk went wide-eyed. Which was best? They all had L in them!

"Why?"

"I want to give one to L, to prove to him that he isn't as ugly as he thinks."

"Who are you, and what have you done with _my_ Raito?"

"I think I'm in love Ryuk." Raito took the picture of L marveling at the Okapi absent-mindedly biting his thumb. Raito decided this one was the best. Ryuk burst out into laughter.

"Raito! You are funny!"

"I'm serious," stated Ratio still looking through the rest of the pictures.

"But, but! Raito is Kira! Raito wants L dead!"

"I do. At least I think I do. I've been thinking, what if I could persuade L to see things my way? All I'd have to do is say I think Kira is right and when he says that his suspicions are higher of me, I won't mind. I'll kiss him a lot and we'll go on dates and-"

"Get married, have lots of kids and live happily ever after!" Ryuk teased, but annoyance was clearly evident in his tone. "Raito you're off your rocker!"

"Maybe I am. But I like this feeling. Maybe you should try it Ryuk. Rem's not bad looking or anything."

"Ryuk is ugly Shinigami," Ryuk said pitifully. "Rem's pretty Shinigami."

"So…you do like her!" Ryuk choked for a moment.

"I never said that! I just said she's pretty."

"You like her!" Raito teased.

"I'm going to kill you this very second if you say one more thing Raito!" Ryuk warned. Raito laughed it off.

"I think you should tell her."

"Shut up, Raito!"

* * *

"Did the picture come back yet, Ryuuzaki?" Matsuda asked eagerly as he walked down the stairs to the investigation room.

"…No," L lied. Matsuda groaned as he fell onto the couch.

"Man! I want to catch Kira so badly!" he whined. L cringed. To him, what Matsuda was saying was that he wanted to catch Raito. L took in a deep breath and made sure no tears would escape his big eyes.

"Matsuda-san? Can you and Mogi-san go to the coffee shop and get me a double espresso and a cinnamon bun?" The two policemen nodded and were on their way. L was alone for the moment.

"Ryuuzaki," Soichiro said. L cringed again. Soichiro was Raito's father! L wouldn't be able to get Raito out of his mind. "We need to speak…about Raito's and your…relationship."

"Yagami-san, I'm very busy. Could this wait till later?" _'Please Yagami-san, I'll cry if we talk about him.'_

"No. I really need to tell you how I feel about this whole thing. I've no problem with gays. I don't even mind that my own son is gay. What I mind is the ice you are breaking. Raito is a young boy. You are almost a middle-aged man."_ 'I'm not turning thirty anytime soon Yagami-san.'_ "What I mean to say is…the different levels of experience are too-"

"I'm a virgin. I even had my first kiss with Raito. The only difference in experience is that I have none, and Raito has plenty. Now please Yagami-san, I really need to get back to work."

"I guess I can't avoid this anymore then. What I truly think is that you'll break his heart. You're a hermit to the world. As soon as this case is over, I'm sure you'll go and hide where ever it is you used to hide and never speak to Raito again."

"Yagami-san, I do appreciate the concern for your son, but it isn't like that. I wouldn't leave Raito…Raito is already leaving me." Tears stung L's eyes. Soichiro's expression relaxed. He took an unsure step forward to the now crying detective. He didn't know what to do. He awkwardly patted L on the back like a father trying to console his own son. "Yagami-san, I can't even tell you how sorry I am for this."

"For what? It doesn't seem at all what I thought it was."

"No…I mean. I got the picture back today." Soichiro froze. "Kira is-"

"What's wrong Ryuuzaki?" Raito asked as he stood in the doorway. _'Did the picture already come back? Why is my father…trying to comfort him? What am I missing?'_

"N-nothing Yagami-kun." _'L knows!'_

"Kira! Who is he?"

"I'll tell everyone later. Right now Raito and I need to work out something we've been fighting about. Yagami-san, I don't want to lose your son. I'm sorry if you have any objection to it." Soichiro nodded understandingly. L was good for Raito…or so Soichiro thought.

L led Raito into a secluded room. The only room in the entire building that didn't have cameras in every nook and cranny. The detective's eyes were red and puffy. He couldn't hold in his tears anymore. "Please…please tell me it isn't true." Raito blinked utterly perplexed.

"What isn't true?" Raito asked. The younger man tried to touch L but he jerked away.

"You…you're Kira. I have the picture. Please tell me it's wrong!" L broke down. He fell onto his knees and brought his hands up to hide his face away. "Please Raito-kun! Please tell me it's wrong!" Raito kneeled in front of the hysteric detective.

"Would that make you feel better?"

"…Yes."

"Then it's wrong."

"Then it is true. You are Kira." Raito sent an apologetic smile, but it wasn't received. L wouldn't look out from his hands.

"I'm sorry Ryuuzaki." _'Why am I apologizing? I've done nothing wrong! But…why do I feel so…sad? I want to comfort him, but he won't allow it. I want to make him happy again.'_

"How do you do it?"

"I can't tell you."

"I'm destroying the picture." Raito thought he wasn't hearing right.

"What?"

"I'm, destroying the picture," L said again.

"But…why? You wanted to catch me!"

"Do you, Raito-kun, want to be caught?"

"Not exactly. But I don't understand this sudden change in you. You kept feeding me lines like, "I am justice" or "Justice will prevail!" I don't understand you anymore."

"You're the only Okapi for me in the world. We're so wrong for each other and yet perfect. I want to protect you Raito-kun. Not kill you."

"Ryuuzaki…"

"My name isn't Ryuuzaki. It's-"

"No! Don't tell me your real name!" Raito panicked. He didn't understand his logic or thought process and neither did L from the look on his face.

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"It was, but not anymore. At first, this all was just a game. I'd get you to fall for me and then you'd trust me enough to tell me your real name. Now…it's real. I don't want your name. I just want you to trust me…to love me." The desperation in Raito's voice was true. L felt his heart healing and the impending doom that he'd have to reveal Raito's secret go away. He'd destroy the picture…to save Raito, not Kira.

"I don't approve of what you do as Kira, but I approve of everything Raito does."

"I love you L."

"I love you too Raito-kun." Raito held L's hands in his own. He gently brushed his nose over L's and kissed his wet eyelashes. He left light kisses down his cheek and to his lips. L gave into the kiss fully. He wrapped his arms around Raito's neck and pulled himself closer to the younger boy. He truly did love Raito, and he wasn't afraid of Kira anymore.

"I'm going to protect you L. I promise you this."

"And I'll protect you too." L wrapped his legs around Raito as they continued to kiss passionately. Each kiss brought more fire out of each boy. "Raito-kun…stop please." L managed to fumble out. Raito's eyes held confusion. "I don't want to go any farther."

"Ok. I won't do anything you don't want to do."

"Can you sleep in my room again? Like you used to…when we were chained up to each other?"

Raito laughed. "Of course L." Raito kissed L's forehead and pressed his own forehead to L's. They looked into each other's eyes, both thinking of one another.

* * *

"Ryuuzaki said the picture came back," Soichiro said as he sipped on his coffee. Matsuda pumped his fists into the air in joy.

"Yeah! Finally!" Soichiro laughed at the young police officer.

"You're too eager Matsuda," Soichiro said.

"I'll finally be recognized for something other than incompetent though!" Aizawa, Soichiro and Mogi all burst out into laughter. "Hey! What's so funny?"

"You'll always be the annoying, incompetent police officer to me," Aizawa said.

"And to me too," Mogi chuckled. Matsuda sulked for a moment, but then smiled. These people became his friends and for that he was glad.

* * *

"Raito-kun, I have to go now. I need to tell the team that the picture was unable to be enhanced to be viewed clearly."

"You'd really go so far as to lie for me?"

"I'm in love with you Raito-kun, however, I do wish one day you'll realize killing even for justice is wrong."

"You were going to send me to the electric chair."

"That's before you taught me a lesson."

"And that lesson is?" Raito asked.

"Killing even for justice is wrong." The two giggled as they made their way back into the investigation room.

* * *

"Chief says you got the picture back!" Matsuda yelled in excitement.

"Yes, but…it isn't good. They were unable to enhance the picture. It's already a cheap still frame from a security camera. It was too blurry even when enhanced."

"What do we do now?" Matsuda cried. L looked over at Raito and smiled. Raito smiled a toothy grin, he knew what L was going to say next.

"We just keep searching."

* * *

Review if you'd like to see the story continue. And if you have any opinions about lemons being a no or a yes, do say your thoughts. I personally like the cute factor and implying naughty actions is fine with me. But you're the reader and I'm writing for your pleasure : ) 


	6. Downfall

That was a long wait. Sorry!! Here it finally is though and there'll be more to come! And for the lemons, more people want "implications" over actual lemons, which is fine with me. It can get rather...awkward when writing and your mom leans over your shoulder when you're writing a lemon. Some interesting questions follow. : )**

* * *

**

**Exposed**

**Chapter 6- Downfall**

_L walked through the city watching as one by one, each person falls to the ground…dead. Horror is evident in his eyes as he watches children bleeding, fathers grabbing their chests in pain and mothers lying on the ground lifeless. He wonders why everyone is dying, why is there so much bloodshed? The streets flow with blood and screams pierce through the city. He looks up into the red sky and sitting on a golden thrown, a young, beautiful brunette is just staring down at him. _

_"You're next," the boy states. _

_

* * *

_

L shot up in bed. Cold sweat clinging to his chest and face as he listened to his erratic breathing. Raito felt the sudden movement and sat up, his eyes full of concern for his lover. "L? What's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream." Raito wrapped his arms around the detective and gently rubbed his back. L's mind still traveled through that dream, over and over. _"You're next."_ His heart wouldn't stop racing in his chest. His pale lips quivered as he tried to suck in air to breathe. This wasn't the first dream like this L has had. Ever since he found out Raito was truly Kira just one week ago, the dreams started. Or really they were more like night terrors. Each night L would wake up sweaty, and horrified. Was he really next?

"Do you want to talk about it?" Raito asked. L shook his head and pulled away from the teenager next to him. He lay on his side staring out the window.

"You wouldn't kill…children…would you?" The room was silent. L usually avoided the subject with Raito, he hadn't even asked how Raito killed people!

"Children have innocence," Raito stated.

"There have been children who've killed their parents, shot their siblings or friends," L pressed on.

"It's not the child's fault, it's the parent. Raising a child is entirely the parent's job. It's the parent's own fault for allowing themselves to be killed."

"You've many flaws, Kira." The room became tense. L held his breath to see if he could hear anything, any reaction out of Raito.

"So do you, Ryuuzaki." Raito lay down and faced the opposite direction of L. Anger pulsated through his body. How dare L question him like that! In the shadows of the room Ryuk sniggered. He was enjoying the tension between the two.

* * *

L sat at the computer, staring. Ever since he found out Raito was Kira the case had become rather boring. He yawned as he lazily pretended to be working. "Ryuuzaki!" Soichiro announced. L spun in his chair to look at the man. "Raito's gone!" L's eyes widened.

"What do you mean…gone?" he asked. Matsuda poked his head up from his work to listen to the conversation.

"I mean this!" Soichiro handed a note to L.

_"To anyone who reads this, I've left town and don't plan on coming back. Don't bother looking for me, because all attempts will be proven useless. And L…you were right. I've many flaws, so now…I intend on fixing those flaws and making myself perfect. Thank you for your advice, I'm sorry we didn't work out. I really did like you. Raito."_ L's other hand clenched into a fist. He knew what Raito meant. Raito was going to expand his judgments! He was going after children now!

"What did you say to my son!?" Soichiro demanded.

L sighed, "It's personal, Yagami-san."

"Because of you my son is gone! I demand to know what you said to him!" Soichiro yelled. L felt all eyes on him. The pressure felt like he was at the bottom of the ocean and all the water was crushing him into nothing.

"I told him…that I didn't like his body. It was personal."

"I'll have you arrested for statutory rape!" Soichiro grabbed L's shirt by the collar and held the detective above the floor. L just looked at Soichiro. Guilt washed over him as he realized that his man knew nothing. He thought his son was perfect in ever way. He didn't know that in fact…his son was a serial murderer. He didn't know his son was Kira.

"We didn't do that. He wanted to but I had said no," L lied. "I've never been in a relationship before and that would have been way to fast for me." Soichiro released his grip on the younger man and breathed in deep.

"We need to look for my son."

"No. _I_ need to look for your son. It was my fault and I intend on setting things right. You all stay here and continue on the case. I'll find Raito-kun." L walked slowly out of the room. No one opposed him…no one said anything. Everyone just…obeyed.

* * *

"Raito, you really are a devil, you know that right?" Ryuk asked. Raito was researching children who had murdered their parents, friends or other family members out of rage or on purpose. Those who accidentally found the father's gun were given a second chance.

"L was right. I did have flaws. The children who killed their parents or friends are just like the adult murderers. They deserve death. They won't be allowed to continue on killing when they get older." Ryuk stood watch as Raito wrote down the names of children. Ryuk normally never felt guilt, but he did now. Killing children…it was just wrong.

* * *

L had spent a wasted week on trying to find Raito, and all the while children were being judged for crimes they had committed. L was angry with himself. He had run completely out of ideas on finding Raito…except one. This last idea was most drastic and could be fatal to not only L's life, but his reputation. He knew he had to get in contact with Raito somehow. In his lonely room he took a tape recorder, faced it towards him and pressed record. He sat on his bed looking at the camera for a moment, and then he spoke.

"Kira, I am the real L. I've completely lost all clues to you and you already know you've won. A good friend of mine has run away and I believe you're the only connection to why he did. He's a good kid. He always puts the safety of others before him. He's always looking out for his friends and family. Smart...funny." L looked away from the camera and at his shoes. His stomach felt sick. "Please give him back to me. I miss him. He's only a kid and he hasn't done anything wrong! So why are you taking him away from me? Please…just give him back." L got off the bed and pressed stop. He rewound the tape and pressed play. As he watched himself he began to notice things that had changed in his own appearance. His eyes held something. They held some sort or emotion that L had never seen in himself before. His words were spoken not of the great detective L, but as a young man who had lost his lover. His face was etched with fear. He hated himself. He wanted to destroy the tape but at the same time he felt as if he had no choice. This tape, this tape was truly going global. He had to find Raito.

* * *

"Ryuuzaki! You're insane!" Soichiro yelled after L announced that he had sent the tape all over the world.

"Crazy in love," L stated. The room went silent. Soichiro's face softened as he walked slowly over to L. He pulled the man into a hug and held him there.

"I shouldn't yell at you anymore. You aren't a child, you know very well of what you're doing."

"I'm going to die soon, Yagami-san," L stated like it really didn't matter. Soichiro's eyes widened. He released the young man from the embrace.

"Why?"

"Because…I'm next. Kira will kill me soon. After the children, he'll kill me too."

"They don't have to launch that tape!" Matsuda cried. "We can stop them! Please Ryuuzaki! We don't want you to die!" Mogi and Aizawa both nodded their heads in agreement. None of them wanted to see L die.

"I've no choice. I said I'd find Raito and I think Kira is the only way to do it."

"Why's this?" Soichiro asked.

"Because Raito wants so badly to capture Kira! And the tape isn't directly for Kira. It's so Raito can see how far I'm willing to go for him just so he'll come back." L slumped to the floor. Raito had taken his entire being out of him. Without Raito…there was no L. And without Kira, there was no Ryuuzaki. They needed each other and at the same time, each needed the other dead. And L was willing to die for Raito.

* * *

Televisions around the world were tuned into the responding channels of L's announcement. Families, friends, men, women, boys and girls watched as L exposed himself to the world. As they listened to the words he spoke, fear coursed through them. They all knew it now…Kira was in control. Pity was also brought out of the viewers. They pictured L as being older, stronger, and handsomer. They didn't expect a lanky, quirky man in his twenties. They didn't expect him to be so real. L was pleading for his lost friend to his enemy. They all prayed that night. They prayed that Kira would give L back his friend. L had gained the world's sympathy in one minute.

* * *

Raito stared at the television. Was it real? L had admitted defeat! Kira was justice now! But as the words kept coming, and as L's face became more real, more…alive…pain found its way into Raito, and it lodged itself right in his heart. His heart ached for L. He wanted to run home to L and tell him everything would be ok. But Kira wouldn't allow it. Kira started to poison Raito like Venom had poisoned Eddie Brock in Spiderman. Kira had become a person, and Raito had disappeared. He started to laugh a sinister laugh. It grew louder, and louder until tears of joy spilled down his cheeks. Kira had won. Ryuk watched the television exposing the sad, has-been detective. His round eyes looked at Raito. There was no more sign of humanity left in that boy. The Death Note had completely overtaken him. Raito…was gone.

* * *

"Do you think he saw it?" Matsuda asked. Soichiro, Aizawa, Mogi and Matsuda were alone in the investigation room. L hadn't come out of his room all day. Ever since last night when the tape was played on televisions everywhere around the world, the investigation room felt different. It was tense. Everyone wanted Raito to come back. For L's sake they _needed_ Raito to come back.

Soichiro sighed, "I hope he did. And I hope he comes home."

"What if he doesn't?" Aizawa asked. All eyes turned their attention to Aizawa. "What if Raito never comes back! L is a mess without him here! I've never seen anyone do something so stupid or so rash before! He just exposed himself on global television! And for what? A teenage kid who doesn't even know the meaning of love!" No one spoke. They all knew Aizawa was speaking the truth. This was the beginning of L's downfall.

* * *

L sat on his bed looking out the window as he had done all day. Tears found their ways down his pale cheeks. He felt empty and alone. _'I wish I had never fallen for him. I wish I could have been stronger! Now look at me, I'm all washed up. I have nothing left to live for.'_ He listened in silence to the gentle ring in his ears as it was the only sound to be heard. He fell back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. _'I wish he'd kill me.'_ A knock was heard from the door. L's hopes shot through the roof as he raced to open the door. Soichiro was on the other end. L's hopes fell faster than gravity could pull into the bottom of his heart. "Ryuuzaki, I just wanted to speak with you for a bit." L motioned for the man to come in. He sat on his bed while Soichiro took a seat on a chair in the corner of the room. "It's a little dark in here isn't it?" Soichiro asked.

"I didn't notice the sun had gone down," L stated dryly. Soichiro felt uneasy in the room. He could feel L's pain radiating off him.

"I…I wanted to say that no matter what happens with Raito, I'm not going to blame you. It was his own decision."

"It's my fault."

"No, Ryuuzaki, Raito is his own person. He has his reasons."

"I gave him his reasons though! Don't you get it! I'm the reason why he's gone! It was that stupid dream! That stupid fucking God damn dream!" L threw a pillow at the lamp and watched in anger as it crashed to the floor. Soichiro winced at the sudden burst of anger.

"What dream?"

"I can't tell you." Soichiro sighed. Speaking to L about Raito was an extremely touchy subject.

"What's your next move?" he asked.

"I'm waiting for Kira to finally kill me."

"Listen to yourself Ryuuzaki!" Soichiro was preparing to make a long speech to L but L's quiet voice shattered the thought.

"It's L Lawliet." Soichiro looked at the detective in confusion. "My real name is L Lawliet."

"L Lawliet, you are the greatest detective this world has ever been blessed with. Are you really going to just give up because of a broken heart? People are dying! Children are dying! You are their protector! If you don't do anything Kira will control everything!"

"I don't care anymore." L lay on the bed facing away from Soichiro. The older man began to get tired of L's pouting.

"You're not alone in this! Do you really think I can sit back and watch as my own son gets farther and farther away from me? Look at yourself L! You're just like a child pouting because you didn't get your way! This case is too important for you to just give up on!"

"I want to tell you so badly," L said with a bit of annoyance in his tone.

Soichiro raised one eyebrow. "Tell me what?"

"Something about Raito."

"Then tell me."

"It's not my place. He should be the one to tell you. Yagami-san, I thank you for your dedication and hard work but I don't require anyone's services anymore. I quit. Now just let me die alone."

"That's it L! I've had enough! You are not quitting! If you quit you'll never see Raito again!" L propped himself up on an elbow. Never see Raito again?

"Fine. I don't quit." Soichiro sighed in relief. Finally L was becoming himself again.

* * *

"I need someone to help me now. Being god of this world is quite a time consumer," Raito stated as he stretched his fingers. They were aching from all the writing he did that day. Ryuk didn't answer. He was even beginning to fear this new Raito. The old Raito had a heart…and even though to the human world his actions were wrong, his heart was in the right place. Now this one, this new Raito had no heart, he only cared about striking fear into people and killing those who committed crimes. Ryuk didn't even like this new Raito.

"You have plenty of fan sites. Pick someone from one of those?" Ryuk suggested.

"Good idea Ryuk. Here's an apple." Ryuk caught the apple. He wanted to eat it, but at the same time he felt like a dog being rewarded for doing a trick. He didn't want to be Raito's pet. He set the apple down on the floor and sat next to it…just staring at it.

"Not in the mood for apples today?" Raito asked as he googled Kira sites.

"Not today." Raito didn't bother asking Ryuk what was wrong. He had much more important matters at hand.

"Teru Mikami. I like this guy." Raito looked at Mikami's profile for a moment. He seemed like an almost exact match. "Well, I guess we're just going to have to give him an interview." Raito smiled mischievously. Ryuk didn't like the glint of insanity in Raito's eyes. In fact, he almost wished L had defeated Raito.

* * *

So...Kira is coming back! YAY...actually I like L better so BOO: ) Review if you'd like this story to continue! 


	7. Missing You

Sorry for the wait. But here it is now!! Review please!**

* * *

**

**Exposed**

**Chapter 7- Missing You**

"Two weeks and still no sign of Raito. L has practically given up on the case; he doesn't eat, sleep, or even leave his room! Is he even alive?" Matsuda asked as he paced back and forth in the investigation room.

"Good question. He never answers when I go to check on him. Yesterday I brought him a whole double chocolate cake with plenty of icing and a cherry on top and he never even opened the door. It went to waste right outside his door," Aizawa stated. "That wasn't a cheap cake either!"

"We've got to do something! He's letting himself just die in there!" Matsuda cried.

"There isn't anything we can do. He's slowly dying from a broken heart." Everyone looked to the source of the voice. Yagami Soichiro stood in the darkness staring at his shoes.

"Chief! How long have you been there?" Matsuda asked.

"Not long. But long enough to know what you all are discussing."

"This isn't going well at all. Kira is going to take over the world!" Matsuda ran his hands through his hair with worry.

"That's a little drastic. If L won't keep searching for Kira then we're just going to have to on our own!" Aizawa stated boldly.

"Yeah! Then maybe L will cheer up!" Matsuda beamed.

"Catching Kira isn't going to make L feel better. The only thing he wants has decided to never return," Soichiro said. He sighed and pressed his fingers to his temples in thought. _'Damn you Raito! What on Earth are you thinking?'_

_

* * *

_

Raito sat in a crowded restaurant in the heart of Tokyo. He looked around, searching for his target. _'There you are!'_ Teru Mikami sat alone at the far end of the restaurant. He seemed completely relaxed. _'Order what I told you to.'_ A waitress came to Mikami and took his order. Raito watched as Mikami said everything he'd instructed him too.

"I'm waiting for someone, but in the meantime I'll have an ice tea with no lemon please." The waitress smiled and turned away from Mikami and went on her way.

"Would you like anything sir?" a waiter asked Raito.

"No, I'm actually going to move over to that table. Is that ok?"

"Sure! I'll notify the waitress that you moved." Raito stood and watched Mikami for a few moments. He was quite handsome and his calm demeanor made Raito think this guy was the perfect choice for Kira.

"This seat taken?" Raito asked.

"Kami?"

"Shh, we don't want anyone getting suspicious." Mikami's eyes widened as he looked at his kami, his god.

"You're much younger than I thought you'd be," Mikami said softly.

"Thank you. I'm here to offer you something would you be interested?"

"Anything!" Raito smiled at how loyal Mikami was.

"I'm putting a lot of trust in you right now Mikami. If you ever disobey me or anger me in the slightest bit…I won't hesitate to kill you."

"I live to serve you."

"Good. Now then, I'm going to call you from a payphone to further give you any details. It was nice meeting you." Mikami stared in awe as he watched Kira leave the restaurant. _'Was that really him? Or another of his followers. Kami wouldn't really expose himself like that would he?'_ Mikami questioned himself. The waitress brought his tea and he politely stopped her to ask for a check.

* * *

"Ryuuzaki? Ryuuzaki? Are you still alive?" Matsuda asked as he knocked on the door. No one answered. "Ryuuzaki, we're really worried about you. Could you please just make any noise to notify us that you are still alive?" Nothing. "Ryuuzaki! You're scaring us!" Matsuda started to get a little frantic. If L had really died…what would they all do?

"Let me handle this," Watari politely said as he approached Matsuda. The young police officer stepped away from the door and watched Watari gently knock.

"L, I'm worried about you. If you need anything please tell me ok?" There were sounds from inside the room, sounds like someone was walking. Matsuda held his breath as he listened to the shuffling of feet.

"I'm thirsty." A voice said from behind the door. Watari nodded and walked away. Matsuda just stood there in awe. He should have known L would respond to Watari.

* * *

"How's L?" Mogi asked.

"Still alive." The group sighed in relief. "But he wouldn't answer me. He only answered to Watari. And even in that all he said was that he was thirsty."

"He's going through a depression Matsuda. Just give him some time."

* * *

L sat on his bed watching his floor as tears continued to stream from his eyes. His body was aching, he was weak and he desperately needed water. A knock came from the door, and nothing more. L meekly opened the door and saw no one was around but a glass of ice water. He gulped it down in a hurry and sighed in content. The man fell onto the bed and finally willed himself to stop crying. _'I'm never going to find Raito if I just sit here and cry all day. I need to get out of here without anyone knowing.'_ L looked to the window. A rather dangerous idea popped into his intelligent mind. He opened the window and looked down. It was too far. He'd die if he jumped. The daring idea left his mind as he dismissed it as stupidity. The detective fell back onto the bed and allowed himself to cry again.

* * *

Raito picked up the payphone and put in the needed change to make the call. He dialed Mikami's house number and waited patiently. His heart beat giddily in his chest. It felt like he was a schoolgirl calling the boy she liked. "Hello?" Mikami answered.

"Open your door." Raito hung up the phone and walked into the apartment building. He waited patiently in the elevator as it climbed the floors. Finally it stopped at Mikami's floor. He calmly stepped out of the elevator and saw Mikami standing just outside his door. "Hello again." Mikami nodded. "May I come in?"

"Of course." Mikami led Raito into the apartment. Raito looked around at the neatly arranged flat.

"I like your style. It's peaceful."

"Thank you. May I ask you a question?" Mikami dared to say.

"Maybe." Raito liked playing games with the older man.

"Today when you met me…wasn't that a little risky?"

"Did you ever think that I might want to be found?" Mikami didn't answer; he waited for Kira to continue. "You watched L pleading on television for his "friend" yes?" Mikami nodded. "I'm also that friend, well more so an ex-lover of his. He even knows I'm Kira, he just isn't doing anything about it because he "loves" me so." Raito laughed in disgust at the detective. "He was such an easy game. All men have a weakness. He'd never had a friend and I showered him with love. He melted in my hands and now I control him. He's completely miserable without me."

"You're amazing Kami." Raito smiled. He sat down heavily on the black couch and looked out the large window that covered one of Mikami's walls completely.

"Could you do me a favor?" Mikami nodded.

"Don't call me Kami."

"What should I call you then?" Raito motioned for Mikami to sit next to him. Raito straddled the older man.

"Well for starters you can call me Master, and then after we're finished with this you can call me Raito." Before Mikami could speak Raito overtook his mouth. The younger boy hungrily kissed Mikami and slid his hands to the man's belt. "I want to play a little game of my own with you," Raito's voice was husky and laced with seduction. Mikami gave in, he'd never thought of men this way before but for Kira…he'd do anything without one objection.

* * *

"I'm going crazy. Crazy, crazy, crazy," L said as he paced his room. L had looked at Raito's personality over and over again. "I've been tricked. I knew I shouldn't have let myself give in! I knew he was only using me but _no_! I gave in so easily because I wasn't used to such things! And he looked so sincere. I'm a moron. A stupid, idiot, moron, dummy…stupid…dumb…damn it!" Anger coursed though the detective as he realized Raito's betrayal was all part of the plan the younger boy had in store. "I'm going to arrest that bastard." L slammed open his door and stormed down the steps. Before he reached the investigation room he started to think. _'What if I'm only assuming things? In the note he left it said he really did like me. Or was that just part of the plan too? The only way I'm ever going to find out is if I arrest him and ask him…maybe.'_ The detective mentally kicked himself in the head for second guessing his thoughts. He's always right.

L walked into the investigation room. All eyes turned to him. "Let's catch ourselves a Kira." Everyone smiled. Finally L was back! Things were going to get better.

* * *

"So that's how you've been able to judge without physically touching the person?" Mikami asked as Raito held him in his arms. After they finished their little "game," Raito explained to Mikami everything he needed to know to be able to assist Raito in judging.

"Yup. And there is something else I'd like you to do for me. There is a deal you can make with the Shinigami. In exchange for half the years of your life, he'll give you Shinigami eyes. You'll be able to see people's names and how many years they have left over their heads. Would you do that for me?"

"Yes." Raito stroked his fingers gently though Mikami's hair. He watched as goosebumps appeared on the man's skin.

"I think you and I are going to get along just perfectly," Raito said with that same glint of insanity he had before.

* * *

Ryuk had hid his eyes and attempted to block out the sounds the two men had made just minutes before. He was able to stomach looking at them now though.

* * *

Two days of coffee runs, candy runs, painstakingly long hours and no showers followed the team ever since L decided to be himself again. The detective worked twice as hard as he did before. He analyzed everything to the littlest detail. He was going to find Raito.

"More criminals are being judged! More than before!" Matsuda said as he slammed the newspaper down on the coffee table. If L was a dog this could have caused his ears to perk up. L pushed off the table and grabbed the newspaper. He glided a little farther on his wheelie-chair until it came to a stop in the middle of the room.

"Someone is helping Kira now," he announced.

"Now the search is going to be even harder!" Matsuda groaned. L smiled mischievously.

"Actually, that was the stupidest mistake Kira has made. Search all the fan groups for Kira and if any have "about me" profiles…look at them and compare the to Kira's personality. If you find any that are suspicious particularly males, send them to me."

"Why men?"

"Because I have a strong feeling that Kira is actually gay."

"Why?" Soichiro asked. _'Does he still think Raito is Kira?'_

"If I told you…you'd be rather upset with me Yagami-san."

"After everything you and Raito had together you still think he's Kira?" Soichiro's face flushed red with anger.

"Yes. Even more now than before." Soichiro grumbled a string of unpleasant words and sat down to his work.

* * *

"Mikami?" Raito asked as he snaked his arms around the man's waist. Raito nibbled on his ear, loving the reaction he got out of the man. "Make yourself known. At a Kira rally…be one of the speakers." Mikami breathed in deeply. Raito really did want to be caught.

"Whatever you want."

"I'm sleeping in your bed tonight. If you'd like to share it with me, you're more than welcome." Mikami watched as Raito practically glided down the hall and into the bedroom. Raito's grace almost always left Mikami breathless. To the lawyer, it was really like Raito was a god.

* * *

"Ryuuzaki, I'd like to speak with you in private. If that's ok?" Soichiro asked. L nodded and followed the man out of the investigation room. "I've been thinking. You may be right. It would explain Raito's pleading to help with the case, his wanting to be close to you…and then the sudden leave. Also the fact that he hasn't returned and the judgments are getting worse. If my son is Kira…I want you to catch him. But when you do…please be easy on him."

"He's going to get the death penalty," L stated like he had never even been in a romantic relationship with the boy.

"I know…but while he's in your care and under your investigation. Be easy?" L's emotionless eyes stared at the graying man.

"If he cooperates…I'll think about it." L walked past Soichiro and back into the investigation room. Soichiro couldn't believe how heartless L could be. But then again at the same time…he understood perfectly why L was being so cruel. Raito had broken his heart, and now he seeks revenge.

* * *

Wheee!! Another chapter. Review if you'd like this story to continue! 


	8. Found

I'm so sorry that this update took forever. School is a pooface. Anyways, here it is! And I'm thinking that there will be two more chapters after this. So review if you'd like to see an ending! **

* * *

**

**Exposed**

**Chapter 8- Found**

L typed away on the computer. Occasionally he'd eat a strawberry. His eyes remained glued on the screen as he continued to type everything down that he'd recently learned. _'Raito is being careless. He's leaving too many footprints. Why though? Does he have something else planned?'_ Matsuda placed a cup of coffee next to the detective. L didn't even seem to notice.

"Ryuuzaki? It's five in the morning. Did you ever go to sleep?"

"No. I think I'm having a breakthrough though. I know where Kira is."

"Really? Where?" Matsuda shouted in excitement.

"Here, in Tokyo, Japan."

"I thought we already knew that?" Matsuda scratched the back of his head. L didn't bother answering. Kira had never left Tokyo…but Raito was said to have. L knew where Raito was now. The detective was one step closer in capturing a Kira…and Raito.

* * *

"Raito-sama?" Mikami asked as he put on a deep-green button-down shirt. He looked into the mirror and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. 

"Yeah?" Raito asked as he lay in bed, still naked from the previous night.

"Do I look ok?" Raito's brown eyes looked at every inch of the lawyer's body. He took note of how the muscles looked under the shirt, and the black pants fit just tight enough to make Raito want to rip them back off again.

"Beautiful." Mikami blushed. He liked being Raito's object of affection.

"May I ask a question about L?" Raito nodded as he stretched on the bed. "Did you ever love him?" Raito's eyes became glazed as he found himself lost in thought.

"I do love him." Raito stood from the bed and made his way into the bathroom to shower. Mikami stood there, baffled. How could he love someone that he was planning to kill? Maybe he was planning to kill him too! Mikami's heart sped up as a feeling of helplessness overpowered him. He'd follow Raito like a sheep follows its shepard. He shrugged off the thought of being killed by the one he cared so much about. He had a rally to attend to later that night and he still had to get though an entire day of work.

Raito stood in the shower. He felt empty. The teen crumpled into a naked ball in the shower stall floor and cried.

* * *

"L, there's a Kira rally tonight. Do you want to go to it? Maybe the person helping Kira is there?" Matsuda offered. L finished off his marshmallows and threw the bag into the trashcan under him. 

"People would find it weird if I showed up at a Kira rally."

"Well, that's why I bought you this!" Matsuda proudly held up a plain black jacket with a hood. L took the jacket and inspected it for a moment.

"I like it."

"Now will you go?" Matsuda brightly asked.

"Sure, why not. I need a break anyways…and at the same time we're still investigating." Matsuda smiled brightly, pleased with his work.

* * *

The Kira rally was full of people. L immediately noticed that there were only two kinds of people, those who supported Kira, and those who opposed him. People held up signs with positive encouragements for Kira while others held negative ones. The street was blocked off because the rally was so large. People shoved their way around L making the young man feel rather uneasy. He clutched onto the black jacket Matsuda bought him, hoping that it wouldn't fall off. "Are you ok Ryuuzaki?" 

"There're so many people," L stated uneasy. Matsuda laughed. He forgot how uneasy the detective could be when around so many people.

"Come on, let's stand on the outskirts of the rally. There won't be as many people zipping by." L followed in tow behind Matsuda. He felt his jacket being pulled from him. His hood fell.

"Hey you're L!" a teenage boy announced as he pointed to the detective.

"I am. Now please go away."

"Why were you wearing a hood?" L looked around, people were starting to point at him.

"Because I didn't want my presence known. Now there'll be people coming up to me and asking me questions."

"So! You're famous! Did you find that guy you were pleading to Kira about?"

"…No." A crowd gathered around L and Matsuda. Matsuda didn't know what to do. He thought his little jacket would solve all problems.

"L? Can I have your autograph?" a small girl asked.

"I don't have a pen. And I'm really not that famous."

"Yes you are! My mommy says you're the best in the world! She wants you to beat Kira!"

"Well I'm very thankful to your mother."

"Have you found any clues yet?" another person asked.

"I'm not at liberty to say." So many people were beginning to crowd around L. He had to find a way to get out.

"Is Kira a boy or a girl?" a small child asked.

"I'm pretty sure Kira is a boy," L answered. That didn't sound like he was giving too much information out. He looked for Matsuda but in the crowd of people they seemed to have been separated. "I need to go now. I've got a lot of work to do." Just looking at L, he seemed to be very composed, but under the skin he was having a nervous breakdown. So many people, so many questions. He looked up and saw a microphone and a camera and when he looked down a news reporter was standing right next to him. _'Oh great. Why did I agree to this again?'_

"L, is it true that Kira has officially won?"

"I've not given up if that's what you're asking. But I really need to be going now."

"That friend of yours that Kira is said to have. Do you have any idea of why Kira has him?"

"I need to be going now."

"Was there a special connection between the two of you?" the reporter kept nagging on.

"I'm not answering anymore questions. I'm tired. I have a lot of work ahead of me. Please I need to be going now." L struggled to get away but people continued to ask him questions left and right. He felt overwhelmed. Matsuda finally broke through and found L struggling to get away from the people. Panic was beginning to show on the detective's face.

"Please stand back! I'm a police officer! Stand back please!" Matsuda showed his badge and felt important as the people started to take a step back. He gently grabbed L's elbow and walked him out of the crowd. They moved to an alley where no one could see them.

"I never want to go out again," L stated trying to calm down.

"I don't blame you. I'm sorry. I didn't think that someone would pull the jacket off."

"Maybe they thought I was Kira. Anyways, I want to go back now. We can watch the rally on television."

* * *

Raito sat down on Mikami's leather couch as he drank a chocolate milkshake. He watched The News as it covered the Kira rally. He was just about to take another bite when he saw L being hoarded by a bunch of people. The newscaster made her way though the group and stood next to L. The detective's face was horrorstruck and his eyes darted every which way, looking for an escape. Raito felt a sudden urge to go save him. He felt like he should go to L and hold him, saying that the people wouldn't hurt him. The newscaster tried to interview L but he wasn't cooperating. Matsuda pushed his way though, using the power of his police badge and finally took L away. Raito stared at the television. _'Why did L go? Was he looking for me?'_

Mikami stood on the stage and rallied everyone together to join the fight with Kira. Raito took note of Mikami's great charisma and his ability to work the crowd up. People were cheering as Mikami said his speech.

* * *

L lay on his bed with his knees tucked under his chin. He was still in panic from before. Why did he go in the first place? Why? _'I know why…I was hoping…hoping that he'd be there.'_ L's throat felt like it had a lump caught in it, and his heart ached horribly. _'I miss him…don't I.'_ The raven-haired man allowed tears to spill from his large, black eyes. A knock came from the door. He knew that slow pattern. Only Watari would knock as slow as that. "Come in. The door's unlocked." Watari opened the door. In one hand was a strawberry cake and in the other was a glass of milk. 

"I thought you needed some cheering up." Watari smiled, wrinkles creasing around his face. L sat up and brushed his tears away. He gratefully took the cake from the elderly man. Watari set the glass of milk on the bedside table. "You still love him, don't you?" The sentence was supposed to sound like a question, but it came out more like a statement.

"…Sadly, I still love him very much. I love him so much that it kills me to know who he really is. I've never wanted to die so badly before."

"Raito _is_ Kira…isn't he?"

"Yes. He even told me. And now I think…I think he wants to be found. All the clues he's been giving me recently are so easy. But…what do I do when I find him? Do I arrest him? Or…pretend, pretend like I did before."

"When you find him…don't arrest him. Talk to him. If he loves you at all I'm sure he'd make sacrifices for you, just like you have for him."

"That's why it hurts so much Watari! I know he doesn't really love me. He was using me. I know it."

"L…I watched the two of you together. The way he looked at you. It wasn't as if he were just using you. He had this glint in his eyes; it looked like he was always protecting you. Maybe he was protecting you from himself, and maybe he was protecting you from harm in general. But the point is…he really did love you. And to tell you the truth, I think he still does." L's heart fluttered. He hoped what Watari was saying were true. He wanted Raito to still love him.

"I don't think he'd ever give up being Kira for me though."

"It's worth a try?" Watari offered. L looked at his cake. He didn't even feel like eating it anymore. He just wanted to find Raito. More than anything he wanted to find Raito.

* * *

"You were wonderful tonight!" Raito said as he snaked his arms around Mikami's middle. The older man rested his head on Raito's 

"Thank you Raito-sama. I think it went rather well."

"L was there. Did you know that?" Mikami's eyes widened. Raito drew circles into the man's chest.

"Does that displease you?"

"No. It makes me happy. He _is_ trying to find me." Raito licked Mikami's ear slowly. The dark-haired man shuddered at the feeling. Raito knew how to send him over the edge. Mikami sighed with content. "Mikami, I think tonight calls for some celebration. What do you think?" Mikami nodded, eyes filled with lust.

"Come to bed with me. I wanna play." Raito grabbed Mikami's hand and pulled him into the bedroom. They locked in a heated kiss. Raito playfully bit Mikami's bottom lip, loving the gasp of pain that emitted from his partner. Mikami roughly pushed Raito to the bed. He sucked at Raito's neck, biting and licking occasionally. They rocked their hips together, loving the sensation. Raito let Mikami take control completely. And when they made love, Raito thought of nothing but L.

* * *

"Teru Mikami. He made quite a speech last night. And to me he seemed to know more about Kira than you average Kira supporter," L said as he looked at each of the investigators. 

"So we find him and we may find Kira?" Soichiro asked.

"Yes. Now…Teru is a lawyer. He isn't hard to find. Mogi-san, call this number and ask for Teru Mikami. Ask him if he can take your case. Once he agrees meet him and then arrest him for suspicion of collaboration." Mogi nodded he took the paper with Mikami's number etched onto it. L watched as Mogi read off his case to Mikami. It seemed as if everything were going to plan.

* * *

Mikami put down the phone and walked into the living room. Raito was lying on the couch flicking through television channels. "I've got a case. I'm going out to meet my client tonight. Is that ok?" 

"Sure. You do need to maintain your job. Don't wake me when you get home if I'm already asleep ok?"

"Yes Raito-sama."

* * *

Mogi sat at the coffee house waiting for Teru to show. He drummed his fingers on the table. His heart raced as he thought of possible negative outcomes. _'What if he kills me? What if he gets away? What if he really is Kira!'_ Teru Mikami calmly walked into the coffee house. Mogi took notice and walked over to him. "Hello! I'm Hidaka Yuki." The two shook hands. Mikami noticed that the name he had given him and the name that the shinigami eyes saw were two different things. Something was wrong. He had to act fast. 

"Hidaka-san, I'm sorry I can't stay long. I gave it some thought on the way here and I'm sorry but I can't take your case." _'Something's wrong. L said he never passes down a case.'_ Mogi thought.

"Teru-san, please I really need you! You're the best lawyer I can afford!" Mogi discreetly pressed the button on his belt. He had to keep playing the part. In a few minutes other police officers would show and Teru Mikami would be taken in for questioning.

"I'm sorry, but I must be leaving now." Mikami turned and walked to the front door. Mogi thought of pleading again, but Teru had already took notice that something was wrong. Mikami walked out the door but a black, cloth bag was thrown over his head and his hands were cuffed together. _'I knew it was a trap!'_ he thought. He struggled to get away but too many hands were around him now. He was forced into a car still being held by at least two or three people.

* * *

"Did you get him?" L asked as he spoke into his phone. 

"Yes we did. He knew something was wrong the minute I said my fake name though."

"I see. Well, he's being brought to here and I'll question him thoroughly." L hung up the phone and smiled triumphantly. Finally, he was one step closer to finding Raito.

* * *

Raito paged though a book unable to get comfortable. He felt like something was wrong. Raito dialed Mikami's number, hoping to get an answer.

* * *

Mikami was chained to a chair. Unlike the last time L had arrested Misa, they didn't go to the extreme measures of almost torture. Mikami had a mask covering his eyes, but other than that, he was handcuffed to a chair in the investigation room. L was about to speak but before he could a cell phone began ringing. 

"Allow Mikami to answer his phone, we'll trace it though." Aizawa took the phone from the man's pocket and opened it for him. He placed it up to his ear.

"Hello?" Mikami asked. He prayed it wasn't Raito.

"I feel like something's wrong. Where are you?"

"I'm a little occupied baby, why don't you start dinner?" Raito knew something was wrong now. Never would Mikami call him "baby" if nothing were wrong.

"Ok. When will you be home?"

"Not sure. This may take awhile." Raito hung up the phone. _'L, you have Mikami…don't you?'_

Aizawa looked at the number where the call was coming from. "The call came from Mikami's house."

"Who's living with you Teru?" L asked.

"My girlfriend," Mikami answered calmly. He struggled to get out of the handcuffs but it was a wasted effort.

"Why do you want out so badly?" L asked as he munched on a chocolate covered strawberry.

"I'm uneasy with the conditions I'm being forced into. You'd do the same." Mikami's voice was extremely calm. This calm manner of speaking alerted L that there was more to the story.

"You've been arrested for suspicion of collaboration with Kira. Do you deny this?"

"I'm a Kira supporter! I'm not even good enough to be acknowledged by Kira-sama!"

"When my police officer came to meet you today, he said you started to act funny when he said his name. Why?"

"Because I was already planning on telling him I couldn't take his case."

"Do you know a Yagami Raito?" Mikami paused for a moment. _'Yagami…so that's his full name.'_

"No."

"Everyone, go to his apartment and knock on the door. If Yagami Raito is there…arrest him for being Kira." Mikami's heart raced. He had to find a way to save Raito!

"Ryuuzaki…what I said before. If my son is Kira…please, I'm begging you, please be easy on him."

"He broke my heart Yagami-san. I've no intentions of going easy on him." Mikami listened as so much information was being given out, and right next to him. L was truly in love with Raito. And Raito's own father worked for L.

* * *

The team pulled up to the apartment building. Ryuk looked out the window and saw the familiar faces. "Raito! You've got company!" he gleefully said. Raito sat on the couch, completely calm. _'Finally.'_

"I'm excited. I haven't seen my father in awhile." A few minutes later a knock was heard on the door. Raito opened the door to meet his father's shocked eyes.

"Raito! You can't be!"

"Be what?" Raito asked innocently.

"Yagami Raito, you're under arrest for the suspicion of being Kira. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used in court. You have the right to an attorney…" Soichiro struggled to say these words as he handcuffed his child. This child he had raised from a baby to the smart teenager he was now! Tears fell down his eyes as he pushed Raito out of the apartment building. The other team members held their guns uneasily as they walked along next to their chief and his son. They all felt stupid for not noticing it before. Matsuda felt sad as he looked at Raito, now knowing truly what he was.

* * *

Soichiro pushed Raito back into the familiar investigation quarters, the rest of the team following right behind. Raito was forced into a chair and handcuffed. L looked into Raito's eyes. He wanted to kiss Raito and tell him how happy he was that they were together again, but under these conditions…that would forever just stay as a dream. He couldn't take this heartache anymore. 

"Confess and save me the trouble Raito-kun." Raito smiled at L. The smile was insane and full of malice intent.

"Why? It be so much more fun if you had to beat it out of me."

"Raito-kun, please don't make this harder than it has to be." L's heart ached. The boy had changed so much. He didn't look like his old _too_ innocent self; he looked the part of Kira. He looked like he was a cold-blooded murderer.

"I'm not Kira."

"Raito-kun, we've got more than enough evidence now. Mikami is a Kira supporter. He acted suspicious when Mogi had said his alias. And you…you told me before…"

"What? You mean this whole time you knew Raito was Kira?" Matsuda shouted in confusion.

"Yes. I want all of you to leave now. I'll call you when I need you. I need to speak to Raito-kun alone."

"But!"

"Get out! You've got the night off."

"Ryuuzaki! That is my son! I need to be here!" Soichiro yelled.

"No Yagami-san. This is a private matter. If you don't leave I'll force you to leave." The team left with sour faces. Soichiro gave a hard look at L before leaving. They wanted to be there too! They were just as much part of this investigation as L was! But then again…Raito was L's boyfriend.

"Did you have fun?" L asked.

"Lots. I even made a new friend…as you can see. And guess what we did?" Raito had a devilish look to his face. "We fucked each other!" Raito laughed cruelly as L winced at the words.

"Was I all a game to you?" The lump in L's throat returned as he fought off the tears. He wouldn't cry in front of Raito.

"At first. But the more time I spent with you the more I started really falling in love with you."

"You made it a lot easier to find you this time. Why?"

"I wanted you to find me."

"Why?"

"Because I missed you," Raito said with mock-innocence.

"You're going to be put to death Raito. You could have come back being Raito! Why did you have to do this! I didn't want this!" L balled his hands into fists. He was losing all self-control. Seeing Raito again, it made the memories come back.

"I wanted them all to know who I truly am."

"Raito, please listen to me. I think I know of a way to get you off the hook here." Raito remained silent, his brown eyes sparkling with interest. "If you promise me that you'll quit these judgments, we can say Mikami is Kira and he'd be the one to be put to death. We'd tell the team that you swore to change and that you'd do some community service as your punishment. Everything would be fine." Mikami tried to get out of his handcuffs. He didn't want to die now. It was too soon for him…but if Kira asked of it…he'd have no choice.

"It's not up to me L. Mikami is his own person. If he wants to be killed for being Kira…he can, but if he doesn't, he doesn't. Could you take off his blindfold though?" L did what Raito asked. Mikami immediately looked at L's real name. He didn't bother saying it though it didn't matter to him. Raito looked at the lawyer's pale face. "What do you want to do Mikami?"

"I'd…I'd rather not die, unless that is what you want of me." L crossed his arms over his chest. _'This guy is pathetic.'_

"Could it be possible if he just gives up ownership?"

"Ownership?" L furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Raito sighed and went into a detailed explanation of the Death Note and its rules, and how to give it up. He explained about shinigami and how those who have touched the Death Note can only see them. L sat there with his mouth hanging open. This was a lot to take in. After Raito was finished it took L a few minutes to recover. "So if he gives up the Death Note…he won't have any memory of it?"

"Nope. But I don't know how easy it's going to be for me to give it up. I'd be getting punished for something I didn't know I did." _'Well that explains why the last time we locked him in a cell he didn't know anything about being Kira or that the judgments were continuing.'_ L thought to himself.

"Then how about I take all Death Notes and lock them in an area that I'm not going to tell you where it is?" L smiled.

"Sounds fair. And no one gets the death penalty?"

"As long as no more judgments occur."

"Could we start over again? I mean…us being in a relationship. I've really missed you." L's eyes softened as the words reached his ears. _I've really missed you._ Raito did love him; he loved him enough to give up being Kira. L unlocked the handcuffs from around Raito's wrists. He pulled the boy up into a soft kiss. Raito ran his fingers through L's soft black hair. Mikami looked away from the two, he was jealous of L. He tried to struggle out of his chair once again, but still…it was useless.

"I'd like to start over again." Raito smiled brightly as he caressed L's cheek.

"I've missed you so much!" Raito wrapped his arms around L's neck. The detective smiled to himself, he finally had _his_ Raito back.

* * *

Uh oh...Mikami is jealous! haha. Soo there will only be two more chapters. Review if you'd like to see the story continue! P.s the first two reviews that I got on this one, one said that they felt sorry for Mikami and the other said they wished Mikami didnt have to lose his memory. I apologize for my bad writing. Mikami isnt going to lose his memory. I kept making L and Raito come up with different ideas on how to keep everyone alive. L is going to take both Death Notes and hide them and no one has to give up ownership. I'm sorry about the confusion! 


	9. Familiarity

OMG!!!! THERE IS AN UPDATE! After yearsss of none! Celebrate and run around and stuff!

* * *

**Ch 9- Familiarity **

Mikami was released under the agreement that he'd be watched 24/7 by a police officer who had direct contact with L. Mikami's body burned with jealousy as he watched Raito embrace L and kiss him multiple times on the cheek. L blushed and leaned into Raito's kisses. Mikami hung his head in defeat. He hated L. He hated Raito. Raito betrayed his own beliefs. Kira was justice and here he was accepting defeat from L all because he wanted in L's pants. Mikami had to do something about it! He had to take justice into his own hands! He'd have to make a plan. He looked back one last time as he was being led out of the investigation quarters. He'd get his revenge.

* * *

"I'm going to take these and destroy the key once I hide them. I'm sorry Raito but you cannot come with me," L said. Ryuk became disgruntled. Raito was giving up? This would become quite boring. Raito noticed Ryuk's aggravation. He'd have to speak to him later when they were alone.

"That's fine. I'm going up to our room then!" Raito said as he threw an apple to Ryuk. L eyed the shinigami, calculating what to say.

"You're going to stay then?" L asked. Ryuk finished his apple before answering.

"As long as Raito has ownership, I have to stay." L didn't want to think his next thought, but it rushed into his mind quickly. If the shinigami stayed, then Raito could potentially find the location of the Death note and begin using it again. L would have to find a way to keep tabs on the shinigami as well as Raito…

"Okay, do you always have to be around or can you leave Raito?" L asked casually. Raito cocked an eyebrow. _'What is L getting at?'_

"I can leave him," Ryuk answered simply. Raito rolled his eyes. Why did Ryuk have to help out everyone but him?

"Mkay, so you can leave when I want Raito to make love to me right?" Raito nearly choked on his saliva. L said what?

"Yep!" Ryuk announced proudly. L nodded. He didn't want to be so analytical, but he had to. Raito wouldn't just give up the Death note. Raito was ever calculating and thinking just as L. What this information translated to was that Raito could distract L and Ryuk could find the location of the Death note and inform Raito of it. L had to find a way to make sure that didn't happen. But how? He slapped the Death notes on his hand and gave a quick bow before leaving the investigation room. He needed to make sure they couldn't find the notes. But how can you hide something from a shinigami?

* * *

"I need to talk to you," Ratio said to Ryuk. He started going upstairs to L and his room. Ryuk sniggered and followed. "Either he was actually curious about how much privacy he and I can have from you, or he doesn't completely trust me."

"Is he right not to trust you?" Ryuk asked. He wanted Raito to say that L was correct in not trusting Raito, because that meant that Raito wasn't done being Kira.

"We're getting those notebooks back," Raito said as he closed the door to his room behind him. "We need to find a way for him to stop being so suspicious."

"We? You mean you," Ryuk said. Raito glared at him.

"I can't find them myself. L's smarter than to hide them in a safe. He's going to hide them somewhere near impossible for me to find. You have to help me if you want any more amusement, or the only amusement you're going to be getting will involve me fucking L senseless."

"Now that you put it that way…I think I'll search for it!

"That's what I thought," Raito said as he allowed himself to fall onto the bed. He stared at the ceiling. He loved L…he really did, but he also had a goal. He needed to have L see his side. He needed L to see a reason for there to be Kira.

* * *

L had installed several cameras in the closet where he hid the Death notes. It wasn't an ordinary closet. Before the door would even open one would have to submit to an eye scan and a voice activation scan. After that, one would have to type in a password and if the password wasn't typed in correctly the first time a silent alarm would go off and connect to the Japanese police and to L immediately. After the password was put in then there was a security question; a question only L knew the answer to. Only then would the door actually open. After the door was open one would be submitted to a series of questions that once again only L would know the answers to for the floor to the closet to slide away to reveal a stairway that would lead down to a safe. The only way to get into the safe was a key; a key that only L had. He let his fingers touch the cold metal of the key that hung around his neck. Raito would for sure see the key, but L wanted him to. L wanted Raito to be tempted, because this was the only way to tell of Raito was truly done with being Kira or not.

However even with all these precautions, even the most high-tech security couldn't keep out a shinigami. L just hoped that Ryuk wouldn't find the Death note in the first place. After all the cameras and computers were in place did L feel safe enough for at least the time being to close the closet door. He gave the security a few tests and even activated the silent alarm (alerting the Japanese police prior to doing so). Everything worked fine. L walked down the silent hallways back to the investigation room. He hoped that Raito was really sincere about giving up being Kira. It would be so hard for them to disagree about everything. The detective sighed and stretched his weary arms. He wanted to stop thinking and start cuddling into Raito.

* * *

"All finished?" Raito asked as he looked up from his book. L nodded and crawled into bed next to Raito. He rested his head on Raito's chest and practically purred when he felt Raito's hands weaving into his hair. "I love you." L wanted to respond, but something held him back. He didn't want to seem eager or desperate. Instead he settled for nuzzling into Raito's chest and closing his eyes. Raito smiled down at the older man and placed a kiss atop his head. He understood L's thought process perfectly.

Mikami paced back and forth in his apartment. He kept peaking out the window to see that solo black car…the one with the policemen inside it. He growled in frustration. How could Raito use him like this! All Raito wanted was to play hard to get! What about justice? What about all the evil in the world? Did he not care anymore? Mikami had to do something about it. He had to! He went into his kitchen and looked around. He didn't have any pieces of the Death note or he'd have killed L by now. He looked at his knife collection. No. It would be too difficult. He'd have to get passed L's security system and God knows, Raito wouldn't just allow him inside. Rage burned within the man. How could Kira abandon his position? Mikami had to fix it somehow.

* * *

One month later

L flipped though a bunch of open cases that countless police forces, the FBI and the CIA were asking him to take on. He yawned lazily. The Kira case was at least amusing. All these other ones were just occupational crimes and such; Businesses stealing from one another, government agencies going back on their word and so on and so forth. Kira really had limited crime. There were no serial killers anymore. What fun was that? L dropped all the cases into the garbage can and set it on fire. He watched with a morbid curiosity as the pages and pictures burned and wilted away. Raito stood at the foot of the stairs watching L. Ever since he stopped judging, crimes started steadily coming back. They were small crimes; the occasional hit and run, or the robbery at the gas station, but they were coming back all the same. Ryuk needed to be able to get away to find those notebooks. L always kept a close eye on both Raito and Ryuk. He was always analyzing and watching. Raito was unnerved by it. He wanted to be with L, but he hated feeling like he was trapped. L never wanted to go out and he never actually wanted to make love with Raito. Raito had tried countless times but it was always the same. L would push him off and say that he wasn't ready.

Ryuk yawned. He seriously felt like writing Raito's name in his Death note and return to the shinigami realm. L spun around in his chair and looked wide-eyed at Raito. "Don't scare me like that," he said.

"I'm sorry," Raito responded. "Do you want to go out and get some ice cream? I'm so bored here." L turned back to his computer and began typing away.

"I'm working. I've got a report to turn into the FBI by midnight."

"You never do anything with me anymore," Raito grumbled. L cringed at the words. It was true, he had backed off ever since Raito came back…under horrible conditions. But he had to make sure Raito wasn't searching for the Death note. He wanted to let his guard down and give himself completely to Raito, but he felt like he couldn't trust him. He had to make sure…

"Okay, we'll go out for ice cream," L said as he stood up and stretched. Ratio jumped down from the stairs and picked L up bridal style. He swung the detective around in excitement, holding the man close in his arms. L had to laugh. "Is Ryuk coming too?" Raito's eyes blanked for a moment. Of course L would ask that.

"Do you want him to stay here?" Ratio asked innocently. He knew that was the exact opposite of what L wanted.

"I think he should come. He can get a caramel apple." Ryuk danced around at the mention of apples. The three left the investigation headquarters and ventured out into the city. L paid special attention to Raito and Ryuk's interactions. It was mostly just bickering, but he wanted to make sure nothing was said that had a double meaning. Raito wrapped his arm around L's shoulder and pulled the detective closer to him. L didn't recoil. He leaned into Raito as they walked. Raito was trying really hard to prove his affection to L, and L was trying hard not to give in. It had been one month. One month and there wasn't a single judgment. Shouldn't that have been enough for L? A man accidently bumped into Raito. He didn't even apologize. Raito felt like he had recognized the man. They turned a corner only to see a girl, chopped into pieces. Written in her blood was a message, a message that both the detective and Ratio knew what it was referring to.

_The wicked will be judged, only the righteous shall survive._

"I just want to point out that I did not do this." Raito stated. L studied the body and the way it was cut. He fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

"Hello?" came the voice on the other side.

"Matsuda-san, is Mikami inside right now?" L asked. Raito's eyes widened. Ryuk laughed.

"Yeah, he's watching the News currently. He should be getting up to eat in a few minutes."

"Dispatch a police squad to the intersection of 5th and 6th street. Tell them to go into the alley. They have work to do."

"Wha-" L hung up the phone before Matsuda could continue asking what was going on.

"Shall we continue?" L asked.

"There's a dead woman bleeding all over the alley and you ask if we should keep walking?" Raito asked flabbergasted.

"She's not my problem. She isn't my case."

"But she's dead! You're a detective!"

"Just because I'm a detective doesn't mean that I'm going to take every case that comes my way. I only take cases that are of interest to me. It's how I've always been and how I always will be. Would you prefer we go back then?" Raito balled his hands into fists. Ryuk chuckled. He was enjoying the couple's interactions with each other.

"You have no real sense of justice do you?" Raito asked softly. His voice was determined and yet something sounded broken in it.

"Says the boy who killed countless people because they messed up in life," L spat back. Raito didn't realize what he had done before it was over. He saw the blood on his knuckles from where his hand had split open. He saw the blood sliding down L's lips and down his neck. He saw the cheek swelling and turning purple. He didn't mean to punch L so hard.

"L, L I'm so sorry," Raito said as he moved to comfort L. The detective pushed L away and started back toward headquarters. "I didn't mean to! I was just…"

"What?" L asked loudly as he turned around. "You were just what?"

"Angry," Raito said softly.

"I may not be perfect Raito-kun," L said with his flat tone. "But even I understand that when you love someone who have to accept them for who they are in whole and not just part. If you cannot accept me for who I am, how do you expect me to accept you for what you are?" L turned around and started to slowly walk back to headquarters. He wasn't going to turn around this time. Ryuk grabbed his middle and started laughing loudly. Even L heard the shinigami laugh. Raito wanted to smack Ryuk. The boy didn't know what to do. L had accepted Raito as Kira, he even protected Raito from being found out. L had accepted Raito entirely. If Raito hadn't run away, he could have continued on judging and L would have turned a blind eye. Did L even have a sense of justice? Or did he really not care? He never seemed to care when someone died, and he didn't particularly care about someone dying for the sake of his case. He hated to lose so he'd do everything he could to win. Raito sighed. L was a selfish, immature bastard, but he loved him more than anything. Raito caught up with the huffing L and pushed L against the brick wall. "Wha-" The anger that previously adorned L's face was gone. It was replaced with peace and serenity as Raito's lips gently kissed the other's. The coppery taste of blood filled Raito's mouth, but he didn't care. He trusted his tongue into the other's mouth and pushed a leg in between L's legs. The detective gasped. Raito pulled back and licked the blood that had trickled down L's neck. L shivered at the sensation. He felt the wet muscle slowly travel down his neck, lapping at his blood.

"I'm sorry, you're right," Raito said as he pulled away. "I guess…I guess I'm just a really fucked up person."

"You are a fucked up person," L bluntly stated. Anger flashed in Raito's eyes. "But you're my only okapi." L pulled Raito's face closer to his as he gently placed a soft kiss atop Raito's lips. Ratio smiled a goofy grin. He had the best boyfriend ever.

* * *

"The wicked will be judged, Only the righteous shall survive," Matsuda mused over tapping a pen to his lips. There was a team of police officers taking pictures, marking evidence, and sketch artists were depicting the horrid scene perfectly on paper. L was standing with Mogi, Aizawa and Soichiro Yagami. Raito was around the corner with Ryuk.

"With all this commotion you can go back and search for the Death notes!" Raito exclaimed. Ryuk chuckled darkly and spread his black wings. He jumped into the sky and went out of sight. Raito smiled evilly and let out a snigger. He composed himself and went back to stand next to L. Everyone from the Kira team slowly backed away from Raito, whether it was voluntary or not…they did it. L had noticed the way even Soichiro looked at his son. L laced his fingers into Raito's. Raito knew how the rest of the team thought, but he didn't care. He had L and L was the only one who mattered now.

"What are your thoughts L?" Soichiro asked.

"I'm only a witness. I'm not actively partaking in this investigation. I won't give you any information on what I think."

"What?!" Matsuda shouted. "But you're L! The great detective L!"

"Would you quiet down Matsuda!" Raito barked. Matsuda shrunk back from Raito.

"This case would be a conflict of interest for me and as such I refuse to partake other than a witness. I'll testify in court for what I have seen, but I will not aide in the catching of this criminal."

"We already know who did it!" Aizawa said pointed straight at Raito. Raito's eyes widened innocently.

"Me? L locked the Death notes away from me. I don't know where they are," he stated.

"Oh really?" Aizawa said taking a step closer to Raito.

"Aizawa-san, Raito did not do this."

"How do you know? You're just a witness!" Aizawa spat. L's eyes flashed with anger. Even Aizawa recoiled from his glare. "It. Wasn't. Him." Everyone nodded in fear of L's demeanor. Raito was even astonished at the sudden anger that was pulsating off L.

"Let's go Raito, we already gave our statements." L tugged roughly on Raito's arm, but the brunette didn't argue. He followed quietly behind L. L was fuming. He knew what Aizawa was doing. Aizawa was trying to get L to start talking about the crime and how it didn't match up with Kira's previous victims. Aizawa wanted him on the case. L growled. Raito's eyes widened as heard the rough sound emit from L's delicate throat.

"L, are you okay?" Ratio asked. He stumbled a bit while trying to keep up with L's pace. L stopped causing Raito to bump into him. "Sorry."

"I'm not okay Raito. There's a girl dead for no reason other than for some bastard to get his fifteen minutes of fame. You didn't do that. I know it. And Aizawa-san…" L's nails were starting to dig into Raito's wrist. Raito winced in pain, but he didn't try to recoil.

"L, it's okay. Aizawa is just doing what he thinks is right. I understand that he'd try to blame this on me."

"It's not just Aizawa…it's all of them. The way they all look at you…even your father looks at you differently now. I can't take it." Raito pulled L into a hug. L rested his forehead on Raito's chest.

"I don't care what they think, and neither should you. I love you, all of you. No matter how selfish, childish, shallow or ridiculous you get. I love you." L smiled a weak smile. His lips were spread and his smile was clearly there, but it didn't reach his eyes. Raito kissed L on the cheek.

"Raito, I love you too." L turned into the kiss and their lips clashed. Raito darted his tongue to meet L's. Their tongues massaged each other lovingly. Excitement was welling up inside L. Excitement that he hadn't felt for a long time… "Raito…" L moaned. "I…I want…"

"Let's get back home…fast," Raito breathed.

* * *

Raito didn't even acknowledge Ryuk in the investigation room. He pulled L's hand and the detective followed behind them. They slammed the door, and proceeded to kiss, more heavily than before. Raito's hands roamed over L's small body. He felt each of L's ribs jutting out slightly, he felt L's small "inny" bellybutton and his protruding hips. L shivered at the contact. He tugged at Raito's shirt. The younger man allowed L to remove his shirt and they proceeded to hungrily kiss each other. L's hands were exploring Raito's smooth chest. He fingered each nipple lovingly. The detective lapped at the sensitive skin. Raito couldn't take it anymore. He roughly took L's white shirt off and shoved the detective on the bed. L held a bit of fear in his eyes. He was afraid it would hurt, well he knew it would hurt, but he knew Raito would be as gentle as possible. Raito would never hurt L…that L knew for a fact.

* * *

;) guess what theyyyyy diddddd!!!! i swear the next update will NOT take years to update. I'm on a roll these days....on deviantArt... ^_^

Review please! I hope I get some of you who used to review this back!!!!


End file.
